Raining Hard
by AhCyKaiLael
Summary: COMPLETED-- When a new evil brings new friends, the rain begins...the storm comes...and lessons of life are learned.
1. Chapter 1

Raining Hard  
  
Chapter 1: "One sword keeps another in it's sheath" -George Herbert  
  
"Rain Rain go away; Come again some other day."  
  
Jade Chan sat in Uncle's shop looking out at the dreary day in San Francisco. It always rained February. Rain Rain Rain!!! Didn't it ever go away?  
  
"Don't look so down, Jade," Jackie said. "At least you have a break from school."  
  
"Psha, and nothing to do."  
  
Jackie shook his head and watched his niece. Such a devious child and yet the rain seemed to stop that. It was a dreary day; Jackie had to admit that much.  
  
"Jackie! Keep working!"  
  
"Yes Uncle." Jackie picked up one of the many boxes and began a slow climb up the stairs to the attic. Toru had also picked up boxes and began to carry them into another room of the shop. Uncle was spring-cleaning, or rather mid winter cleaning. Jackie and Toru were helping, but Jade just seemed to be staring off into space. Nothing was getting her out of rainy day blues.  
  
Just then the bell for the shop door rang and in stepped a slender lady of Caucasian origin. She had long brown hair up in a messy French twist and wore navy dress slacks with a white shirt and a navy zip-up blazer. But her most unique feature was her eyes, which were a hazel and green mix. She saw Jade over by the window.  
  
"Is the owner of the shop here?"  
  
Jade looked up to see the lady. "Yea, I'll get him for ya." Jade walked over to the counter and yelled, "Uncle! Customer!"  
  
The lady smiled at the child who was climbing up the stairs, while hearing an, "Aiya," from Uncle.  
  
"Welcome to Uncle's Rare Finds. What can I help you with?" Uncle was wiping off his dusty hands.  
  
The lady gave a winning smile. "I need to find a volume of the Drao collection. My copy of Draconian Magic and Myth was smeared when it was transported and I need another one."  
  
"Aha! I do not have that volume or any of the Drao collection, but I'm sure I can track one down for you. However...it will be a pretty penny."  
  
The lady gave another smile. "Money is not an object. Authenticity is."  
  
Uncle nodded. "Of course. Jackie!" Uncle turned to see Jackie coming into the main room of the shop.  
  
"Yes Uncle?"  
  
"Bring tea while I get books."  
  
"Yes Uncle." Jackie left to get tea and Uncle went into the back room to get some books. When Jackie returned with the tea the lady asked him a question.  
  
"You don't remember me do you?"  
  
Jackie looked at the lady. "Should I?"  
  
The lady laughed a light laugh full of sunshine. "I know Captain Black. In fact I was the one to arrange for Jade's parents to come for Christmas. Remember me now?"  
  
"Oh yes, Elemental was it? Very peculiar name."  
  
"It's my middle name. Easier to go by."  
  
"It is still a very...uh...different middle name."  
  
"I changed my name when I was fourteen. My mom let me choose whatever I liked, so I have many names and all the versions of them are legal. Makes my life easier in my line of work. Easier to hide." She grinned at him.  
  
"Who or what are you hiding from?"  
  
Elemental took a sip of tea. "The press, media, paparazzi, people who want a story, etcetera etcetera etcetera." She finished with a little flourish of the hand and a fake Indian accent.  
  
Jackie looked at her strangely. Elemental caught his puzzled expression. "The play the King and I."  
  
"Oh." Jackie still didn't quite understand.  
  
Elemental laughed again. "Not many people understand."  
  
Jackie was now starting to doubt his respect for this girl. "So, why are you in San Francisco?"  
  
"I need to find a volume and a few other things. Besides I was overdue for a visit to Captain Black and the Japanese Embassy."  
  
"You work at the Japanese Embassy?"  
  
"I consult for the Japanese government. So technically I do work there. Mostly I manage my company, Muses Unearthed Inc. MUI for short. Maybe you've heard of it?"  
  
Jackie racked his brain trying to pin point the familiar sounding name. "What does your company deal in?"  
  
"Archaeology, Museums, Ancient Cultures, and so forth. We consult on antiques basically and provide security systems for Museums."  
  
"I'm an archaeologist myself. The name did sound familiar. I must have heard it in my profession."  
  
Uncle returned at this time with Toru who was holding a stack of books.  
  
"Found where this particular volume could be. Toru place books there."  
  
The books landed with a bang as the shop door jingled the bell again. This time it was Captain Black. He was greeted with four faces one of which he was not at all happier to see than the others.  
  
"Elemental? What are you doing here? You had better not be here to ruin my reputation."  
  
Elemental sighed. "When will you learn? That was when I was in high school. I am a senior in college now, and an Honor's student. Don't give me that look, and I know you know what I'm talking about."  
  
Black still looked very skeptically at the lady.  
  
She shook her head and turned back to Uncle. "Where is it?"  
  
"Taiwan."  
  
"Elaborate please."  
  
"That needs more research."  
  
Elemental face faulted. "If this was an Anime cartoon I would be falling flat on my face right now."  
  
Black chuckled at the remark. Elemental shot him a look. He stopped smiling.  
  
"Where will you be staying, Miss..." Uncle asked.  
  
"Williams, but just Elemental is fine. I'll give you my cell number. You can reach me that way when you have more information."  
  
Elemental pulled out a card and handed it to Uncle. "Cell phone number is on the bottom," she said simply.  
  
Then came the infallible wail, "Jackie! I'm bored!"  
  
The group looked to see Jade walking down the stairs towards her uncle. "I don't have anything to do."  
  
"There is your homework..."  
  
"Which is for the day before I go back to school. Please, isn't there anything to do?"  
  
"Help Uncle clean?"  
  
"BOR-ING!"  
  
"Clean your room?"  
  
"Done."  
  
"Do your homework?"  
  
"Doesn't have to be done yet."  
  
"Those are my solutions."  
  
"JAAACCCKKIEEEE! I'm dying here!"  
  
Elemental stepped into the conversation. "I need someone to run a Power Point show for a presentation I'm making today. Maybe you'd like to do it?" The last question was directed at Jade.  
  
"YEA! Jackie can I, please?"  
  
"Are you sure it would be no trouble," Jackie asked the young businesswoman.  
  
She smiled. "Please, I have two high school martial arts students who live for sugar and caffeine, along with two brothers who love to drive me up the wall. Not to mention the politicians and businessmen who seem to love trying to blackmail me. I think I can handle a fifth grader, especially one who seems to be exactly like me when I was younger."  
  
Jackie looked at her with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"One thing I'm not though is a liar or a thief. You can be sure about that."  
  
Jackie looked at the pleading eyes of his niece and said, "Well, I suppose it would be all right-"  
  
No sooner had the words left his mouth, Jade had jumped up. "YES! Fun here I come!"  
  
Elemental was the one to stop the jumping Jade to Jackie's surprise. "Now listen here, this is not just an excuse to get out and about. It is a serious responsibility, which I would usually give to a college student not a fifth grader. I'm trusting you with a presentation and in business, presentation is everything."  
  
Jade became a little less enthusiastic.  
  
Elemental smiled. "Don't worry it'll still be fun."  
  
Jackie watched from the window of the shop as Elemental and Jade ran for the businesswoman's silver car on the side of the street. They both got inside and the lady drove away towards the upper end of town.  
  
Captain Black spoke after Jade and Elemental had left. "Jackie there are some strange things going on."  
  
"What kind of strange things?"  
  
"Things that have magic involved. I didn't want to say anything around Jade. You know how she loves adventure."  
  
"Yes. So what do you want us to do?"  
  
"Keep an ear open and an eye out. I think Elemental senses it too, and that's why she's in San Fran."  
  
Jackie nodded as Black continued. "She is an expert in Martial Arts and Weaponry. She graduated top of her class, fighting and grades. She is one heck of an ally to have and she will protect anyone with her life."  
  
"You know this how?"  
  
"She took a bullet for me. Thank God Almighty she was wearing armor otherwise she probably wouldn't be here now."  
  
Jackie turned around to look at his friend. He truly was amazed at what Black had just told him.  
  
"She's smart too. Works for herself and no one else. It is fascinating really to see how she can still put a smile on her face after all she's been through."  
  
"And what has she been through?"  
  
Black looked thoughtfully at Jackie before answering. "Hell." 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'll be doing POVs in this chapter and probably later ones so *~name POV~* indicates switch to "name's" point of view. Enjoy. _..._ used for emphasis '...' used for thoughts  
  
Raining Hard  
  
Chapter 2: "Gentle in manner, strong in performance." -Claudio Aquaviva  
  
"So what am I presenting?"  
  
Elemental kept her eyes on the steep hilly roads of San Francisco while answering Jade's question. "I'm sponsoring a new Anime from Japan. I get to make the pitch to FoxKids."  
  
Jade nodded. It was still raining. The rain was coming down more in sheets now, not so much as drops. It was such a dreary day.  
  
*~Elemental POV~*  
  
I don't know why I rescued Jade from a boring day at Uncle's Rare Finds. Maybe it was because of all the boring days I had suffered. Maybe it was because all of the exciting ones I had encountered. Maybe... Okay, that was enough maybes. My thoughts were once again leading me down that path. That was one habit I never did curve; my thinking process. I curved my sarcasm, I curved my appetite for being the best, I curved my pride with my grades and abilities, so why did I still have my philosophical thinking?  
  
Whatever I had it sure seemed to get me into enough trouble. I mean not many twenty-four year olds have an arch-nemesis that is out to murder you. Not many had a creed that defined their life. And here we go again.  
  
Then it happened. I didn't even know what it was until I saw the smoke clear. I had stopped my car in front of the Chinese embassy and saw the henchmen come out of the smoke. Each one was dressed as a ninja and in black. However, their skin was a grayish color definitely signifying that they were not human.  
  
I turned to check on the girl in the seat next to me. She was wide eyed and whispering something that sounded like, "Shadow Khan?"  
  
"What did you say?" I asked.  
  
She looked at me strangely. "Nothing," she replied.  
  
The gray-skinned ninjas still continued to approach the car.  
  
"I think we should leave," she said.  
  
I nodded my head in agreement, and pointed out the Chinese embassy. "Make for that building."  
  
Jade nodded and we raced out of the car.  
  
*~ End POV/ switch scene ~*  
  
Captain Black was sitting in his office when one of his people ran into the office. The man uttered some muddled words and sat down in one of the available chairs near the door. Black stood up.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"The Chinese Embassy has been besieged by Shadow Kahn. Miss Williams and Jade are there too."  
  
Black became deathly silent before shouting out orders. "Get teams 3 and 5 mobilized. NOW!!"  
  
The man saluted and ran out of the room down the hall. Black sunk back into his chair and was going to get on the phone to Elemental when in popped a head.  
  
"Captain Black, is anything the matter?" came the voice of Jackie Chan.  
  
Black hung his head. "The Shadow Khan have besieged the Chinese Embassy." He then looked uneasily at Jackie. "Elemental and Jade are there."  
  
Jackie was immediately worried for his niece. "Are they okay?"  
  
"We haven't heard anything from inside-"  
  
Black's cell phone rang. "Black," he answered. "Elemental? What is going on in there?.... They chased you inside?....They knew you were coming?"  
  
Jackie had since stepped fully inside the office and was listening to the only part of the phone conversation he could hear.  
  
"Elemental, what exactly do you know about the Shadow Khan... What do you mean that isn't important right now!"  
  
"Is Jade all right?" Jackie looked at Black quizzically.  
  
Captain Black repeated the question and waited for an answer.  
  
*~ switch scene ~*  
  
"Of course she's fine," Elemental hissed. "Do you think I'm an incompetent human being....No, okay then... I will take care of her and all the people in the embassy...how hard can it be there are only about twenty-five ninjas...I graduated _top_of_my_class!"  
  
Jade stopped pacing the floor to stare at Elemental. 'Whoa, she sure loses her temper fast.' Jade thought to herself. 'Hope I never get _her_ mad.' All the employees in the embassy, Jade, and Elemental were in the innermost room waiting for the wrath of the Shadow Khan. Jade was pacing anxiously and the employees were whispering worriedly while Elemental contacted Captain Black.  
  
"Whatever, Black. Whatever." Elemental pressed the end button on her cell phone and handed it to Jade. "Hold onto that for me, kay?" Jade nodded. Just then the sound of glass breaking reached the ears of all the people hiding. Jade was the only one who heard Elemental mumble, "Shadow Khan don't have to break windows."  
  
It was then Jade knew that Elemental was going to have one heck of a fight on her hands. 


	3. Chapter 3

Raining Hard  
  
Chapter 3: "Nor was she motivated by fear or by any consideration other than a pure love of virtue." -The Book of the Courtier  
  
Team 3 came to a stop in the black SUV before the Chinese Embassy was in view. They climbed out and began to stealthily creep towards the entrance. But they were not fated to even see the doors. A thick fog rolled in and coupled in the rain made it even harder to navigate to their designated positions. Suddenly the man leading the team came to a stop. It was as if he had hit a brick wall.  
  
The man stopped and looked up. "Holy-" was the only thing he could say before he was pounced upon by a figure in black.  
  
"Commander!" The figure looked to where the voice came from. It was one of the team 3. The figure also noticed that every member of the team had their weapon trained on itself. It became as a shadow and its eyes glowed red. Then the fog warped around it and it was gone.  
  
The people who were later sent to find team 3 found them all laying on their backs staring into the sky. They were as cold as ice.  
  
*~switch scene~*  
  
Jade was frightened. Elemental had been gone for a good hour. Jade had been commanded to lock the door behind her after assurances she would be back soon. "Soon" must have meant something entirely different in Elemental's mind compared to the way Jade thought about it.  
  
Elemental's cell phone rang, and Jade answered.  
  
"Hello....Jackie! It's so-o-o good to hear ya...Where's Elemental? I don't know. She left me and the other people and went outside the room...I think she's fighting. Are you coming to get us....you're here!"  
  
A knock was heard at the door.  
  
"Is that you Jackie?"  
  
A muffled "yes it's me," was heard through the door. Jade rushed to open it. Outside was Jackie and Captain Black.  
  
"Where's Elemental?" Black asked.  
  
"Don't know, but I haven't heard any fighting, so..."  
  
"So she could be anywhere," Black finished for her. Jade was puzzled however. That wasn't what she was going to say.  
  
Jackie looked at Black. "Do we need to look for her?"  
  
"No, she's more than capable of taking care of herself. It's the Shadow Kahn I pity."  
  
"I don't think it was Shadow Kahn." The two men looked at her. "What I mean is that before Elemental left, a window had been broken. I heard her say that Shadow Kahn don't have to break windows."  
  
"She seems to know more than she's telling." Jackie looked at Black after saying this statement.  
  
"Maybe so."  
  
*~switch scene~*  
  
"Miss Williams we are waiting for your presentation"  
  
Elemental grimaced and spoke into the earpiece phone she had. "You'll have to be patient. I don't believe I can get there today. Some things have come up."  
  
"That's what you said yesterday."  
  
"Point?"  
  
"You can't keep putting this off."  
  
Suddenly, there was a presence behind Elemental. She felt the change in temperature almost immediately. Only it got colder, not warmer. A sword was whipped around behind her. Elemental jumped to the opposite side of the roof she was on and turned around.  
  
"Sir, I'm going to have to call you back."  
  
"You're treading on thin ice, Williams."  
  
"You have a nice day too." Elemental was not in the mood for annoying businessmen especially when she had a swordsman on her hands. Wait...the figure was decidedly feminine.  
  
"Welcome to a nightmare, Elemental."  
  
Elemental raised her own sword.  
  
"Let's dance."  
  
They both charged at the same time. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanx for the reviews, I'll do shoutouts next chapter. BTW, I don't know Captain Black's real first name. My memory is telling me Gus, but please bear with me. If you know, send me an email or leave a review. Arigato. Also when *~Previously~* appears it is referring to the fight that began last chapter with the last sentence. There will most likely be an episode of the fight each chapter until all is explained.  
  
Raining Hard  
  
Chapter 4: "...the errors of great men are venerable because they are more fruitful than the truths of little men..." - Friedrich Nietzsche  
  
Elemental had not been heard from in two days. Jade was curious, Jackie was worried, but Captain Black was the worst. From the moment she didn't turn up overnight he went into full overprotective guardian mode. Elemental was not one to just drop off the face of the earth, and Black knew it. The only reason she didn't contact you was for your safety or she was hurt too badly. Black hoped and prayed that it was not because she was hurt.  
  
This Tuesday morning found Black staring at a white mug of coffee, while tapping his pen on his desk. If Elemental didn't turn up tonight, he did not care how much she would hate him, he would call Alexander, her best friend, and the only one that could find her should she happen not to contact people.  
  
However fate would have differently. This morning there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Black called.  
  
"Captain Black," began the man, "You have a letter." He placed the letter on Black's desk and left.  
  
The envelope had no stamp on it nor did it have markings from the post office. It simply stated "Captain Black" on the back in print. He did not recognize the writing style. Black opened the letter and read the two lines:  
  
Elem is found, you don't need to worry about her, however, there are a few issues that need to be resolved. Please come to her home in San Fran and all will be explained.  
  
Black sighed in relief. This note had to have been written by one of Elemental's students and she was all right. Thank you Supreme Being up in the sky.  
  
Captain Black raced out of his office and straight into Jackie.  
  
"Sorry Jackie."  
  
"Captain Black, have you heard anything about Elemental? I'm really worried that she hasn't turned up for a few days."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I just got a note from one of her students and I'm headed over to her residence to find out what is going on."  
  
"Good, I was starting to worry."  
  
"Yeah, well, she always turns up sooner or later. At least this time she didn't wander into my office with a deep cut in her side."  
  
Jackie's eyes went wide. "What?"  
  
"Yeah. One time she decided it would be great fun to tail a person that had been stalking a friend out to San Francisco. Turned out this person was working for her archenemy. There was a battle, but all in all, it wasn't as bad as I had seen her before."  
  
"As bad as you had seen her before?"  
  
Captain Black smiled. "She has a stubborn mind about her. All Elemental wants to do is help people, and sometimes she helps so much that her life almost gets lost. One thing is for sure, you can't say she doesn't follow her creed."  
  
Jackie looked at Black puzzled. "Her creed?"  
  
Black put a hand on Jackie's shoulder. "You'll understand once you get to know Elem. She is a jewel, albeit, not a polished one, but close enough." Then with a smile Captain Black headed to Elemental's residence.  
  
*~Previously~*  
  
Elemental had gotten first hit. She hadn't been first in her class for nothing. The figure did not seem to notice, like it was immune to pain. Then the blood began to flow out of the wound. The blood was the color of darkness, if darkness had a color.  
  
"What are you?" Elemental asked.  
  
All she got was silence and a sword held at ready. Before Elemental knew what was happening, a sharp pain went through her left leg. She cried out and switched her weight to her right leg and looked to see what had happened. The figure was holding its blade out.  
  
"Fine. You want wizardry. We can do wizardry."  
  
Overhead the clouds began to rumble.  
  
*~End~*  
  
Captain Black walked up the steps to the quaint home of Elemental. San Francisco was definitely one of the most expensive places to buy a house, but with what Elemental had eight hundred thousand was nothing. He rang the bell and heard the chime on the inside of the house. Hesitant footsteps were heard at the door, and then the door was opened to reveal a slender, Japanese girl with auburn hair.  
  
"You are?" she asked.  
  
"Gustaf Black. I'm looking for-"  
  
"Sensei. Yeah, come on in." The girl moved away from the front of the door to allow entrance.  
  
Once inside the girl introduced herself. "I'm Sakura, one of the students."  
  
Black nodded his head in understanding. "Where is Elemental?"  
  
Sakura's emerald eyes got dark. "I'm not going to lie to you, she is, to the untrained eye, in bad shape. Her left leg is a mess, her upper back is a mess of cuts, not deep though, and her the scarred wound on her left shoulder is open on both sides, which means that there was some magick involved the battle."  
  
Black's mouth fell open. The note had said not to worry. But Sakura wasn't done.  
  
"The good news is Alex-san is here, so she will heal quicker. But for the time being she is unconscious."  
  
Black felt a hand on his shoulder guide him to a chair, which he practically fell into. He was numb. This was the worse he had seen. How much more would there be before this was all over? He leaned over and placed his head in his hands, and let everything sink in.  
  
After a few moments of truth and silence, a soft voice said, "Do you want to see her?"  
  
Black nodded his head in his hands when he looked into the face of Elemental's other student. He felt her hands guide his shoulders, after he stood, towards a door. Black opened the door and found his worst nightmare. Elemental was lying on a raised bed, seemingly sleeping peacefully, but a blind man could have seen the blood soaked bandages on her body. A man was sitting in a chair on the right side of the bed with his elbows on the bed. One hand was holding Elemental's and the other a drooping head. His sad eyes seemed to be searching for any sign of life.  
  
Sakura came into the room and put a chair on the left side of the bed for Captain Black. Then both students left and Black was left alone with the man, Alexander, and a wounded Elemental.  
  
Black sat down and looked at Alex. "Have you gotten any sleep?" The man shook his head. "Why don't you get some? I'll watch her."  
  
Alex looked at Black. "I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she would do the same for me."  
  
Black nodded and they sat in silence for the next several hours: guardians over a battered Elemental. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Shoutouts will be at the end of the chapter. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Raining Hard  
  
Chapter 5: "...whatever change took place in the lives of the prominent men has also taken place in the whole people." - Marcus Tullius Cicero  
  
*~Previously~*  
  
Overhead the clouds began to rumble. There was going to be a lightning storm very soon. Any minute the rain would begin to fall.  
  
Elemental was disabled, not helpless. And since the thing used magick, she was liscensed to do the same. Did she dare though? Magick was harmful, there was no doubt about that. However, simple spells never hurt anybody...did they?  
  
There was no more time to think. An attack was coming straight at her. Elemental said a blocking spell and held up her arms, crossing them over her face. The magick attack fell by the wayside.  
  
The figure just watched Elemental's every move. It had attacked, now common rules dictated that Elemental would. That was how wizardry matches went.  
  
Elemental chanted a rune and a scythe of light was thrown towards the figure. It easily deflected it.  
  
The battle took to the sky as both competitors hovered in the air. Elemental took the opportunity to use the energy in the sky. Lightning rained down upon the creature, and thunder sounded in over the city. But the daemon still stood.  
  
An inky blackness surrounded it and its black aura penetrated all life. A chill came about Elemental and she shivered. This needed to end. Each surrounded themselves with a strengthened aura and they charged.  
  
A thunder clap was heard, with a brilliant burst of light.  
  
The creature had been thrown from San Francisco, and Elemental lay on the rooftop.  
  
And the rain began to fall...  
  
*~End~*  
  
Elemental did not have a restful sleep that night. It was now Thursday evening, or very early Friday morning depending upon your point of view. Her students were still tending to her and the wounds were healing well, but her energy was drained and healing herself would have been a huge chore. Alex offered energy, but she flat out refused. Never would she put him through that pain and agony again if she had a choice.  
  
She had been moved back to her own room and Alex was sleeping on a futon one the floor as he always had done. He was very overprotective of _his_K- chan_. He had always been like that even when she could beat him in a competition. He always watched out for _his_K-chan_.  
  
In fact Alex had been the one to give her that nickname. It had grown from her true first name, Kassie.  
  
Elemental turned over in her bed. Nothing was comfortable.  
  
"K-chan?"  
  
"No I'm not comfortable, and I haven't been since I got hurt."  
  
Alex smiled. She always knew the question before she said it. He threw back the quilts for his futon, got up, and walked over to the side of her bed. She turned to face him.  
  
"Alex, I know I need to lie still, I just can't find a comfy spot, okay?"  
  
Alex smiled with his eyes, and yet looked with compassion upon her. He climbed onto the bed, on top of the covers, and pulled her close. Elemental relaxed and let herself be drawn into his embrace.  
  
He kissed her forehead like a brother would kiss his sister and then tightened his grip. 'Cry' he silently begged in his thoughts. 'Just cry and let it all out.'  
  
And as if on command, tears began to roll down her face. Alex looked down upon her face. Gently he wiped her tears away as more came down.  
  
"Alex, there is so much pain and anger, and it is all aimed towards me. All of it. I can't take it any more. No more."  
  
Alex held her tightly, but gently and told poems that were comforting that they had learned. And unbeknownst to her, tears fell from his eyes, for his friend and because the pain was far from over. The rain, the storm was far from over.  
  
AN: Short I know, but hopefully more will be up soon. Now for ShoutOuts! The return message part of the typing. And here we go...  
  
VampireNaomi: Thanks for reviewing when my story was only a chapter long. ^_^ I'm working on Elem. My tendency to make characters perfect so I'm working on changing that. I hope that these next few chapters help.  
  
a-Leng: Thank you and long chapters is just part of my writing style. I can write short chapters, when I am having problems thinking.  
  
foxylittlelady: I have written more, and I hope you like it!  
  
ShadowElfBard: I have continued. I hope interesting is something good. Enjoy the rest. 


	6. Chapter 6

Raining Hard  
  
Chapter 6: To do is to be. –Descartes  
  
Jackie was flabbergasted. "What?"  
  
Captain Black sighed and leaned back in his chair. He had just told Jackie what had happened. It was early Friday morning and Black claimed he hadn't really had a decent sleep since Wednesday night, but Jackie could tell his friend hadn't slept for more than 48 hours.  
  
Today was the last day off of school for Jade, and she was wanting to do something, but with what had just been told to him, he had to see Elemental. He had to thank her.  
  
A few hours later, Jackie and Jade were at Elemental's residence. As Jackie knocked on the door Jade asked, "Jackie, is Elemental okay?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Jade. But she seems to be a strong person." Jackie smiled at his niece who was once again trying to figure out the world. A young man opened the door.  
  
"Hello, I'm Jackie Chan and this is my niece Jade. We would like to see Elemental."  
  
"Sure. Come on in." said a female voice. The man looked at the girl who was standing on her tiptoes to see over his shoulder.  
  
The man opened the door wider and the girl came out. "Hi. I'm Kari, one of Elem's students. Sensei would be happy to see you." She smiled at the two.  
  
Jade decided that she immediately liked Kari. She was cheerful and had a nice smile.  
  
Then the yell came from the loft upstairs, "Hikari!"  
  
Kari cringed and the man shook his head. He then turned to Jackie and Jade. "I'm Alex, Elemental's friend." Jackie and Alex shook hands. "Sorry if I seemed a little reluctant to let you both in. I just want Elem to heal as fast as she can."  
  
"I understand." Jackie assured. "We can see she is in good hands."  
  
Jade was watching the argument evolving between Kari and "Sakura, I did not steal your watch."  
  
"Then why are you wearing it?"  
  
"Sensei got us these for Christmas last year. They were identical."  
  
"No, they weren't. Mine had a red stone, while yours had a pink one."  
  
"This is pink." Hikari held up the watch to prove her point.  
  
"It is red."  
  
"Pink."  
  
"Both of you stop it." Elemental's voice drifted over the room. Both students became quiet. "Sakura, I believe your watch is right here on the coffee table. So stop arguing. And now that that's settled, come on in, everyone, and sit down."  
  
Alex gestured for them to go into the living room. Jackie and Jade went followed by Sakura and Kari.  
  
Elemental was lying on the couch in a velour suit with slippers. Her left shoulder was immobilized due to some kind of shoulder cast, and her left leg was straight and held still while her right was bent, holding the weight of a laptop so that she could type. She could easily reach over with her right hand to grab the sky blue mug full of coffee that was on the coffee table. Next to the mug was a gold watch.  
  
As Sakura picked up the watch and put it on her left wrist Elemental said, "Don't let me find it lying around again, got it?"  
  
"Yes Sensei."  
  
Sakura and Kari left the room while Jackie and Jade each took a chair. Alex waited until they were seated before he sat on the couch with Elemental and gently placed her left leg on his lap.  
  
Elemental spoke to Jade first. "Sorry you didn't get to do the presentation, Jade, but after Saturday, I had to give the presentation duty to someone else."  
  
"It's okay." Jade's expression seemed a little distant as she said this.  
  
"What are you wondering about?"  
  
Jade glanced at Elemental's shoulder. "Does that hurt?"  
  
"Only a little. I've been resting for about a week now. It hurt when the wound opened up though."  
  
"When are you going to be better?"  
  
"Completely, a few days. Enough so that I start to work again, tomorrow." Elemental smiled. "If my body guard will let me." She glanced over at Alex.  
  
"You can work, if it doesn't stress you out."  
  
"Which means I can't work," Elemental translated for Jade and Jackie.  
  
"Has my book been found?"  
  
"Oh, right, Uncle was looking for that book you wanted." Jackie remembered. "No I'm sorry, he is doing a lot of research and a lot less sleeping. We'll probably have to help when we go back to the shop."  
  
"Is today your last day off of school Jade?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you get your homework done?"  
  
"I was so bored I had to do something."  
  
Elemental smiled. "Hikari! Sakura! Come here please." She turned to Jackie. "My students are going shopping today if Jade wants to and it is alright with you, I'm sure they would be happy to take her." Kari and Sakura were nodding their heads.  
  
"We would love to take her," Kari sincerely said.  
  
"Can I go. Jackie, can I, can I please?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sakura spoke up. "We can drop her off a Section 13, and we should be done no later than nine o'clock tonight."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The trio of girls left.  
  
"So what do you really want to ask, Jackie?" Elemental questioned.  
  
"What is going on around here? You obviously know more than we do, and we do want to help."  
  
Elemental sighed. "My archenemy has sent daemons to check my power supply. If it gets too great she attacks and takes it down a few noches. I think however it also senses a power in the city and wants to take it as her own. Therefore, Section 13 is a prime target, and it will try to get in any way it can."  
  
"It?"  
  
"My archenemy. It isn't male or female, it just is."  
  
"So, does it need to be fought?"  
  
"I can fight it. I just need to be at full strength and I need to have permission from my body guard."  
  
Alex jumped in. "You can fight when you can walk without help."  
  
"Which is now." Elemental looked at him with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Which is in a few days." Alex ignored the look that had done him in so many times.  
  
Elemental gave a dramatic sigh then turned to Jackie and said, "It was worth a shot." After her sentence she yawned.  
  
Alex saw it.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Little."  
  
"Sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
She yawned again. "It was good seeing you Jackie. I hope I have laid your fears to rest. Thanks for bringing Jade with you. I love her zest for life, even if it is a little suppressed right now."  
  
Alex got up to show Jackie out, but was stopped. "I know the way out," Jackie said. "Go ahead." Alex nodded.  
  
As Jackie walked out he saw Alex carry Elemental to the door of presumably her bedroom. There seemed to be nothing that man wouldn't do for her.  
  
On his drive to Uncle's Shop Jackie thought, 'I'll have to ask Black about their relationship tomorrow.'  
  
*~Switch Scene~*  
  
"Sir, there are no anomalies, strange occurances, or glitches in the area. No magick or spells or powers." Captain Black glared at the technician.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Has anything happened in the past few days?"  
  
"There was that major one last Saturday, but since then only a minor anomaly yesterday, but it was gone before we could do anything about it."  
  
"Thank you." The technician nodded and continued one with his work.  
  
Captain Black wondered if Elemental should be notified of the minor anomaly. 'She deserves to know with what she went through,' he thought to himself. 'I need to go over and see her soon. Tomorrow would be good.'  
  
As he walked back to his office his logical thinking kicked in. 'Alex hates San Francisco. He either really loves that girl or...or he really loves that girl.'  
  
*~Switch Scene~*  
  
"Toru! Need Japanese translation. Now!"  
  
"Coming, Sensei."  
  
Jackie was just walking in to Uncle's Shop. "Did you find the next mask?"  
  
"No...Miss William's book. To find it I need someone to translate this scroll."  
  
Toru was now pouring over the scroll. His expression was puzzled. "Sensei, this is not Japanese. It is some sort of ancient language."  
  
"Then we must do research to find out which one. We need more books! Toru! Come help Uncle."  
  
The student and teacher duo disappeared into the back room, which acted as a library and research center. Jackie watched them go, and then went upstairs to retrieve some items he needed. Even with a new evil being in town, even with the stress of having to find the Oni masks, Uncle was still Uncle, and to Jackie, that was a very comforting thought.  
  
AN: Wow. Thus is the sixth chapter completed of the first multi-chaptered JCA fiction that I am writing. And the latest three chapters were written in one three day weekend. (My cousin got married so I flew to Seattle for the wedding. There was a lot of waiting around.)  
  
Have a wonderful week. I will update as soon as possible. Also check out my updated Christmas JCAfic: Santa Claus is Coming to Town. Arigato! 


	7. Chapter 7

Raining Hard  
  
Chapter 7: To be is to do. –Voltaire  
  
*~Previously~*  
  
And the rain began to fall...It was so cold. Elemental was beginning to wake up, thanks to the rain that had completely soaked her clothes. It was her natural tendency to wake up when she was cold.  
  
She was laying on her right side and so she rolled onto her back. Her left leg was throbbing and bleeding. Her left shoulder was sending waves of pain through her body. It was aching, which meant it was near. With the last aura blast, Elemental had lost most of her energy and power. She needed a rest period to get back to full strength.  
  
Elemental tried to stand up and she succeeded, but it took her entire self- control to not cry out when she tried to put weight on her left leg. Yep the femur (thigh bone) definitely had a fracture.  
  
Suddenly Elemental's senses were flashing warnings. She threw herself forward, flat onto the roof, and felt the aura of black and yellow fly overhead. It was here. All at once the being landed on the roof and the scarred wound in Elemental's shoulder opened and blood flowed from it.  
  
Elemental took her time standing up, knowing that the being knew she had enough power left to hold a solid defense for a continuous half an hour.  
  
"What do you want?" Elemental asked.  
  
A sinister voice answered her. "You know what I want."  
  
It was a standoff. When one moved the other would attack. Elemental looked up at the clouds overhead. The rain would strengthen her enemy, but weaken her. She needed to make a run for it. Now was not the time to fight.  
  
So she ran. She leaped off the roof and was hit with ribbons of light. 'Yep,' Elemental thought to herself, 'bleeding across the back.'  
  
And so she fell and was caught by her best friend who wouldn't leave her side from that moment on.  
  
*~End~*  
  
Jade was back at school. She had enjoyed being with Elemental's students and frequently went with them places and showed them around San Francisco, since it was their first visit to the Bay Area. Mostly the trio would take the BART train all throughout the city.  
  
Because of Jade's interactions with the students, she spent a lot of time at Elemental's house with the exception of sneaking away to go with Jackie on trips. Her grades and like for school gradually improved with Elemental's gentle guidance.  
  
It was several weeks until Elemental began to truly look for whatever danger that was lurking in San Fran. By that time most of the trails had been covered, however, every once in a while, there were shadows that would move. There would be little hints that wherever the evil was, it was watching, waiting, and biding its time.  
  
Jackie graciously did not bring up Elemental's archenemy. He figured it was her problem and not theirs. However, every once in a while he would lay awake at night wondering if they would be drawn into this battle or not.  
  
Captain Black had recovered from the shock of seeing Elemental as an invalid and had even helped with her chores (few though they were).  
  
All in all, things went very peacefully for the next three weeks. Uncle was even able to find Elemental's book without any difficulty (despite the language problem, which the Chans never would understand). And that was definitely a first for the Chan household.  
  
AN: Yes I know, short chapter, but it was all I could think of. Now for the ONE review I got from the last THREE chapters.  
  
VampireNaomi: Thank you so much for you words of encouragement. I still think that Elemental is a bit of a MarySue. I'm working on her however. I'm pleased that you have grown to like this tale (I do too ^_^), and I hope that you have luck in your own writings. Again Thank You for your wonderful review. I had just come home from rehearsals all day for our Christmas Program and was really tired. Your review just made my day! P.S. Most of the characters I use are not original. They are characters from Animes and other cartoons that I have taken and (in my mind) developed into more rounded characters. 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This chapter is meant to show partly what Elemental is dealing with (i.e. her archenemy). I'm also trying to get into the character's minds more. Shout outs next chapter.  
  
Raining Hard  
  
Chapter 8: "Without darkness there are no dreams." -Karla Kuban  
  
*~POV Alex~*  
  
I've known K-chan for most of her life. Well that isn't true, okay, half of her life. We were mortal enemies at first. Those first few rocky months are times that I can now laugh at, but at the time is was no joke. We were really ready to kill each other. Gradually though both our teachers (who were very good friends) brought us together in such a way that no one has been able to separate us yet. Sometimes I think they believe they made a mistake, pressuring us be friends, but it was fated...destined from the beginning of time.  
  
And now I understand why our teachers thought that they were wrong. It hurts. It hurts to see her like this. It hurts to know I can't defend her and I can't be more than a friend.  
  
She is sleeping now. I have the door open so I can watch her from the living room. The book I was trying to read, Dante's Inferno, was open on my lap. Levels of Hell wasn't exactly the most comforting thing at the moment, so it lay there, the words staring back at me, as if they knew something that I didn't.  
  
I rested my head on my hand, which was resting on the sofa's arm. I looked away from the frustrating book up towards the picture that K-chan had owned for as long as I had known her. She always hung this huge painting in a place of honor in the house. It was a brilliant piece with dabs of different colored paint to represent flowers. In fact, it looked like a whole sea of color with a person sitting down in it. K-chan had titled it The Flower Lady.  
  
I heard a rustling from K-chan's room. She was tossing in her sleep again. No matter what I do when she is awake she always has her demons in her sleep. Shartar has plagued her for many years now...too many years. I got up from the couch and walked over to her door. Her breathing is deep and even. Good, she is actually asleep.  
  
I glanced at the digital clock in her room. 2:34. Time for me to sleep, but I can't. She knows this. She knows I'm not sleeping, but she hasn't said anything about it. 3-4 hours of sleep a night is normal for me, but with K-chan hurt it is more like 1-2.  
  
Turning to leave the doorway of her room, I looked out the living room window onto the street. The street lamps were on, and the fog had rolled in from the ocean. The Golden Gate Bridge could be seen on a clear night, but tonight was just clouds.  
  
The clouds keep rolling in. Much like in life. No matter how dark it is, it can always get darker. Cynical, I know, but I haven't seen any good on this earth. K-chan is all I see, and her light can almost out shine anything, except for the horror that people do to one another. Even her light dims when she hears of war and terrorism.  
  
I never could figure out how she was able to put a smile on her face after all that she has seen. K-chan has watched people be killed and she herself has endured the pain that comes with losing a close friend, and through everything smiles and laughs and enjoys life.  
  
I thank whatever supreme being there is everyday that I know her, because with all I have seen (and K-chan has seen more) I don't see any good other than her.  
  
*~POV Black~*  
  
I guess I just don't know what anything is good for anymore. Ever since Elemental had been hurt, I have been fighting myself it seems. My body tells me to rest, my mind tells me to calm down, my heart tells me not to worry, yet now because of knowing Elem it seems second nature to worry about her.  
  
A sigh escaped me and I looked at the white mug in my hand. Chamomile tea is supposed to calm you down. Doesn't work on me. I rose from my seat with the intention of pouring the tea down the drain of the sink closest to me, but Jackie happened to walk into the room right as I got up.  
  
"Captain Black, good, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
Inwardly I groaned. "Yes?"  
  
"Who or what is Elemental's archenemy?"  
  
"Tough question." I did not want to answer this tonight. "Let me know when you have an answer."  
  
Jackie blocked my path to the sink, however the door was looking pretty good right about now...  
  
"You know more than you're telling."  
  
Shoot. Now we are to the stating part of the questioning.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"No, you know more than you will tell me."  
  
"Not now Jackie. Please, I'm tired, I'm annoyed, I'm worried about Elem. Now is not the time to ask me about her personal matters, even if it is the world's problem."  
  
"Is a battle coming?"  
  
Damnit, I was halfway out the door!  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will it involve us?"  
  
"I don't know Jackie."  
  
"Will Elemental be killed?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Will she be hurt?"  
  
"I pray to God every single damn day for her not to be!"  
  
Jackie grew silent. I let out a breath.  
  
"She is like my daughter."  
  
I was breaking down way too fast.  
  
"She is a kind, humble, caring, compassionate, all around good person."  
  
My eyes were starting to water.  
  
"Every time I pray, I wonder what God would do this to her."  
  
Drops started to pour down my face.  
  
"And through everything, through the pain, the hurts, the defeats, she still says that God loves her. She still has faith in everything."  
  
I have no doubt that my eyes are red.  
  
"She has such a strong faith in God."  
  
I looked at Jackie and smiled a faint smile.  
  
"And that is what makes Elemental, well... Elemental."  
  
I walked out of the room towards my rooms. Hopefully Jackie wouldn't bring this up anytime soon.  
  
*~POV Sakura~*  
  
3:02. Not 3:00 but 3:02. For cryin' out loud everyone else is probably asleep! Heck, I should be, but no here I am lying on my suddenly uncomfortable bed, an insomniac. Great, I'm getting to be as bad as Alex- san. Maybe I've stayed her for too long. This is the second...no it is the third night in a row I haven't been able to sleep past 3:02. I'm dead serious. I wake up at 3:02 on the dot.  
  
There is movement downstairs. It has to be Alex-san. He's the one that lives on 1-2 hours sleep every night. How does he do that? He's probably leaning against Sensei's door frame and watching her sleep. She does have nightmares often, that's got to be part of why he watches over her so much.  
  
Gazing up at the ceiling only shows the white ceiling darkened by the lights being off. I need some sleeping pills or something, because this sucks.  
  
I threw off the covers to my bed and put my feet in my slippers. Perhaps Alex-san would like some company. And some hot cocoa would be nice.  
  
As I descend the stairs, Alex-san sees me and nods and turns back to his vigil.  
  
"Coffee, Chocolate, or Tea?" I whispered.  
  
"Tea."  
  
I nod even though he can't see me and head to the kitchen. I put some water in a glass pitcher to boil in the microwave and got out two mugs. I put the cocoa mix in mine and a sleepy time tea in the other. There's no reason why one of us shouldn't sleep.  
  
A few minutes later and presto. Hot chocolate and tea hot and ready to drink.  
  
After handing Alex-san the tea I leaned on the wall opposite of where he was. I glanced at Sensei. She was sleeping soundly.  
  
"So," I began. "What causes you to be so protective of Sensei?"  
  
"After a few more years, you'll know." He still hasn't looked me in the eye.  
  
"What exactly is she fighting?"  
  
AHA! That made him look me in the eye.  
  
"She's fighting Father Time."  
  
Perfect, a cryptic answer. 3:10 in the morning is not the best time to give me a cryptic answer.  
  
"Could you elaborate?"  
  
"No."  
  
And I made this man tea!  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because to find out more about K-chan, you ask K-chan."  
  
Humph. Well, I won't be getting more out of him tonight.  
  
"Right then, Alex-san. Pleasant dreams."  
  
As I stalked away I realized that the sleepy time tea that Sensei has will knock out Alex-san for a good 6-7 hours even if he only takes a sip. As I walked up the stairs I saw him drink a lot of the tea. A smile formed on my face despite what I did to stop it, and Alex-san saw it. However, he only shook his head.  
  
My hope as I finally fell asleep was that I could wake up in the morning and see Alex-san fast asleep with Sensei shaking her head while standing over him.  
  
*~normal POV~*  
  
The night was still and the stars shone bright somewhere in the world, but in San Francisco the peace was the quiet before the storm. Something was moving. Something evil was formulating its plan. Shartar had come, and it wasn't about to leave without at least trying to kill the Advisor. Yes, she needed to learn who was in charge on this world. The battle would decide.  
  
Clouds would moved. The wind would change. Tides of the ocean would abandon their routine as the battle of year 22 began. 


	9. Chapter 9

Raining Hard  
  
Chapter 9: "Lord God of Hosts, be with us yet, lest we forget—lest we forget!" -Rudyard Kipling  
  
Elemental and her students woke up to a cloudy gray morning. Elem's homemade Sleepy Time tea had done the trick and Alex was fast asleep on the couch with a throw covering him. Elemental only smiled as she tiptoed past him to the kitchen. She did not have her shoulder restraint anymore, nor did she have to keep her left leg immobile, but her left shoulder wasn't to be overused. To Alex, this meant she shouldn't do anything other than rest, but Elemental wasn't about to let him get away with that. She was doing plenty of things when he wasn't looking.  
  
Elemental stepped into the kitchen to find it empty, however her special Sleepy Time tea canister had been moved, so someone had obviously made some tea last night.  
  
Today was Saturday. This meant that everyone slept in except Elemental. This was her sacred time that was hers alone. It had always been that way, although Alex was a welcome addition to her morning.  
  
Hikari and Sakura were more than willing to sleep in especially if it meant no hard practice in the afternoon. Both were working on keeping their GPA high and it didn't help to have them pulling late nights all week and then not having a chance to catch up on their sleep. They managed to juggle projects that Elemental gave them, keeping 4.1 and 3.9 GPAs respectively, and be outstanding martial arts students.  
  
"They deserve some time off." Elemental said to herself as she got a cup of coffee.  
  
She could feel the peace in her house as she entered the living room where Alex was sleeping. Or at least waking up.  
  
"Good morning Alex."  
  
"Did I fall asleep?"  
  
"By the looks of things, yes."  
  
"Remind me to hurt Sakura."  
  
Elemental smiled. "She gave you my Sleepy Time tea."  
  
"Figured as much."  
  
"You must have been really tired if you forgot to smell the tea."  
  
Alex ran a hand through his messy hair. "Yeah, must of been."  
  
Alex sat up on the couch and allowed his best friend to sit next to him. Elemental sat as close as she could to him, partly because the morning was cold, partly because she liked his presence near her.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
Elemental handed over the mug to his waiting hands as she searched for the remote. Alex smiled as he smelled the coffee. Starbucks. She always had Starbucks coffee on hand and a Starbucks Card in her wallet. He took a gulp and handed her back the mug as she flipped on the television. She went directly to Fox News for a morning update.  
  
As the anchor's voice dabbled into the room, Alex spread the blanket over himself and Elemental. She leaned her head on his shoulder and pulled her feet up onto the couch. Alex kissed the top of her head as a brother would and put an arm about her for warmth and to keep her close.  
  
They both knew today was the calm before the storm. The Battle of Year 22 would begin in the near near future.  
  
*~Switch Scene~*  
  
Jade was surfing the web with her laptop, a present from Elemental and her two students. It was a lazy day. She had finished her homework (Elemental had been an excellent influence on her over the 3 weeks Jade had known her) for the weekend except for one project that was due on Tuesday instead of Monday. In fact that was why she was surfing. Her project was to find a figure who she admired. The figure could be current or historical and there would be an oral presentation in front of the class.  
  
Jade had gone through every person possible. From Harriet Tubman to Brittany Spears, she had religiously, zealously even, searched to find a person she related to. Jade had no such luck. She had talked to classmates as they were leaving on Friday, and everybody knew who they were doing. Some chose musicians, some chose politicians, some chose cartoon characters, but Jade had brainstormed every possibility and had gotten zilch.  
  
Jackie poked his head in Jade's door. "What would you like for breakfast?"  
  
"I'm not really hungry."  
  
"Would you like some orange juice or some cereal?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What's going on? You usually ask for a doughnut or sugary cereal."  
  
Jade took a deep breath. "I don't have a person for my project."  
  
"What kind of project?"  
  
"We're supposed to find someone that we admire and give a report on them."  
  
"Who do you admire?"  
  
"You, Uncle, Tohru, but I don't think my teacher would enjoy hearing about Chi spells and magic talismans. And no offense Jackie, but your career sucks."  
  
Jackie smiled. "I know it seems boring to you, and no offense taken."  
  
"I don't know who to do." Jade unceremoniously slammed her head down on her bedspread.  
  
Jackie came into the room and sat on the bed next to her perplexed form. "Jade, sometimes there are people to admire, but your looking in the wrong place to find them. Most people are honest and hard working. And then there are those people that stand out, even in everyday life. You can admire a teacher, a friend or even a parent or family member. They don't have to be famous, and they don't have to be dead."  
  
Jade looked at Jackie.  
  
"Besides, Jade, I can think of two people off the top of my head that would be great people to write about."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You're going to have to figure out who you admire on your own. And in the meantime, what about breakfast?"  
  
"Okay. But I still don't know who you're talking about."  
  
"You'll figure it out," Jackie said as he followed Jade out the door.  
  
*~Jade's POV~*  
  
I didn't know that Saturday would be my last day of peace before I saw the most amazing thing happen. All I knew when I woke up on that morning was that I didn't have a person to write a report on. However that would all change by the next day.  
  
*~Jackie's POV~*  
  
Something in the air of Saturday morning told me to be careful. There was something coming and I waited anxiously all day. Jade seemed to be content though restless. Captain Black was restless to a fault. He was walking the length of Section 13 in 15 minutes at the fastest and 30 minutes at the slowest. Around and around he paced. Something was up. The air said it and Captain Black confirmed it.  
  
*~Black's POV~*  
  
Elemental. That was the only name I could think of on Saturday. She was my main priority even though I couldn't save her or rescue her. I prayed fervently all that fateful day that she wouldn't be hurt. That she would come out of this weekend unscathed, but unfortunately God said no to my request. And when Monday came, it was the most welcome day of my life.  
  
*~Hikari's POV~*  
  
Sensei probably thought that Sakura and I were sleeping Saturday morning, but as she would discover later, that was a completely false assumption. We were both wide-awake and staring at the ceiling. Something had told me to wake up. Something was telling me today was the last day of peace for a while. The message was so urgent, I had to obey.  
  
*~Sakura's POV~*  
  
8:03. Again with the damn odd numbers. But something was different this time. It was morning and there was a heaviness in the air that had not been there previously. Today something was going to happen. I got up and went to Hikari's room to wait with her. We both laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. We waited for the inevitable.  
  
*~Alex's POV~*  
  
Today was the last day of peace. Soon would come the fight of Year 22. God, please please please please please keep her from harm. I know she has to fight. I know she has made a promise, but please don't let her get hurt too badly. Let this be a simple battle and not a physical, emotional, spiritual, and psychological one. K-chan doesn't need that now. Please, she doesn't need that now.  
  
*~Elemental's POV~*  
  
The battle comes. I must prepare.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
AN: The title of the chapter comes from of Rudyard Kipling's poems: Recessional. Here is the text in full:  
  
GOD of our fathers, known of old  
  
Lord of our far-flung battle-line,  
  
Beneath whose awful Hand we hold  
  
Dominion over palm and pine  
  
Lord God of Hosts, be with us yet,  
  
Lest we forget, lest we forget!  
  
The tumult and the shouting dies  
  
The captains and the kings depart  
  
Still stands Thine ancient sacrifice,  
  
An humble and a contrite heart.  
  
Lord God of Hosts, be with us yet,  
  
Lest we forget, lest we forget!  
  
Far-call'd our navies melt away  
  
On dune and headland sinks the fire  
  
Lo, all our pomp of yesterday  
  
Is one with Nineveh and Tyre!  
  
Judge of the Nations, spare us yet,  
  
Lest we forget, lest we forget!  
  
If, drunk with sight of power, we loose  
  
Wild tongues that have not Thee in awe  
  
Such boasting as the Gentiles use  
  
Or lesser breeds without the Law  
  
Lord God of Hosts, be with us yet,  
  
Lest we forget, lest we forget!  
  
For heathen heart that puts her trust  
  
In reeking tube and iron shard  
  
All valiant dust that builds on dust,  
  
And guarding calls not Thee to guard  
  
For frantic boast and foolish word,  
  
Thy Mercy on Thy People, Lord! 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you all who have given time to review. And now I'm just going to make one thing clear. As stated in the genre this story is not an action one. I've reread it a few times and I can see that to some it would be considered slow. However, my point in this story is not to make the action the center, but rather the characters and the situations they find themselves in and how they respond. There is also an element of faith in this story considering I started out with a very different ending in mind. I meant to draw more on the JCA's characters, but that just didn't work. In these ending chapters, yes something is going to happen, and it might be what you expected or it might not. In short, faith and determination have gotten me through the writing, and I hope that it is evident in the end. Now to the tale...  
  
Raining Hard  
  
Chapter 10: "And now here is my secret, a very simple secret; it is only with the heart that one can see rightly, what is essential is invisible to the eye." -Antoine de Saint-Exupery  
  
Saturday ended as simply as it began, with the sun. The sunset that night was of red. A pure blood red covered many of the clouds and purple strips of color were at the outermost edge of the sun's influence. Pinpricks of lights took their time coming out of hiding and when they were visible they were hardly seen with the city of San Francisco's many night lights.  
  
Elemental readied for her fight. She had spent most of the day sharpening her sword and practicing parries and blocks. The evening was spent praying and meditating. Her students left her alone for each was pleading with God for their sensei not to have to fight. Captain Black, Jackie and Jade had come over to see her, because their consciences told them they had to go to Elemental's. And Alex watched over Elemental for he would not be able to do anything for her tomorrow.  
  
The battle of Year 22 would begin at midnight, when darkness had it's full form.  
  
*~Jade's POV~*  
  
I used Elem's computer to search for my person to do my presentation on, but once again I found zilch. Hikari and Sakura gave me some ideas, but none of them panned out. I wanted a person who had strong convictions, and yet didn't force them on other people. I wanted a person who was kind and generous, but didn't let others control them. I wanted...  
  
I paused as I realized I was looking for what I wanted. Maybe I was missing something in the pursuit of my perfect person.  
  
I glanced at the clock as I heard a knock on my door. It was 11:45.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Jackie came into the study I was using. "We're going to be gone for a while, so-"  
  
"Everybody's going to be gone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Jackie, what's going on that you don't want to tell me about?"  
  
Jackie paused on his way out the door. This was seriously serious.  
  
"Elemental's going to fight."  
  
"Why?" I didn't understand. Elemental was kind and generous, why would she fight?  
  
"She has to."  
  
"Can I come?" I was shocked to hear those words come out of my mouth. I don't ask to go, I just go.  
  
But Jackie smiled at me. "Yeah, but bring an extra coat."  
  
I hopped out to the chair to get my orange sweater and a black coat that was Hikari's that I knew I could borrow.  
  
"Let's go!" And with that I raced down the stairs to the strangest sight I had ever seen.  
  
*~Normal POV~*  
  
The scene in Elemental's living room was one of the less normal. Elemental stood in battle array as she checked over her sword once more for nicks and cuts. Alex was the closest one to her and silent regardless of all the pleas for Elemental not to do this. Captain Black was putting his whole heart into keeping her from fighting.  
  
Elemental calmly took this in and smiled at them all. "I have to do this," she said. "I don't have a choice. This is destiny."  
  
She looked up to see Jade and Jackie descending the stairs. Jade was the first to ask the inevitable question: "What's going on?"  
  
"I'm going to fight." Elemental watched the girl with compassionate eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Elemental smiled and then turned to Captain Black. "Listen to me, and take a lesson from a child. She does not understand any more than you do, and yet she understands completely. I have to fight tonight. It is fated to be."  
  
Captain Black opened his mouth to speak, but Elemental held up a hand. "No, you will say no more. Nothing will change what must be."  
  
With this she turned to walk out the door. Before she did, she turned her head to Alex, giving him a fleeting glance. Then the outside pitch black night encased her form and she was gone.  
  
*~Switch Scene~*  
  
Upon a rooftop there stood a form holding a obsidian staff weapon. Feminine in nature and evil in being. It stood with eyes closed, gathering its strength for the fight ahead. It would last till morning broke. The form was wrapped in a black fighting costume with yellow swirls about it. Skin of ashen gray, topped by blackest night hair, held nothingness as eyes. There was no emotion but rage. There would be nothing but anger. Such was Shartar, archenemy of the Advisor.  
  
Another form landed on the roof with sword strapped across the back. Also feminine but just in character. She gathered light unto herself and drew the silver blade of her fate. Eyes closed and then opened revealing pure light. Such was the Advisor, also known as Elemental.  
  
A SUV pulled up to the building. Six people piled out and headed towards the building opposite where the Advisor and Shartar were. They would see the battle from the rooftop.  
  
Shartar spoke. "Advisor, what are the rules of our engagement?"  
  
"Aura and Armory rules."  
  
"Accepted."  
  
"First to attack is the opposite of the one who chose the rules."  
  
"I know."  
  
Elemental readied herself. She held her sword at resting position. Shartar brought her weapon around and pointed the blade at Elemental.  
  
"I accept the Battle of Year 22."  
  
Elemental brought her sword to ready.  
  
"I accept the Battle of Year 22."  
  
Lightning crashed. Thunder growled. The gathering clouds let out what they held.  
  
Rain began to fall, only this was the storm after the quiet. 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: "~~~" signifies passing of time.  
  
Raining Hard  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
"The great sun, benighted,  
  
May faint from the sky;  
  
But love, once uplighted,  
  
Will never more die."  
  
-George MacDonald (Phantastes)  
  
Elemental's friends watched the scene from the nearby rooftop. They knew she was giving it her all.  
  
The first clash was between powered up auras and a blaze of speed. Both had gone at it with everything they had. Then they would jump away and clash again, and then clash again, and again. Now it was a series of parries, blocks, and strikes.  
  
Shartar fought incredibly well with its staff weapon, almost as well as Elemental with her sword. The length of the staff weapon was an advantage, but also a disadvantage. Elemental had used staff weapons frequently, so she knew all the moves and parries one could make with the staff. Elemental also knew that the obsidian helped to channel Shartar's destructive energy.  
  
Elemental's sword was hers. She knew the blade almost as well as she knew philosophy; and she definitely knows her philosophy. Her special silver blade could also act as a channel for different runes. Shartar, having also fought with a sword, knew the katas and sword maneuvers inside out.  
  
They were equally matched in knowledge and technique.  
  
Shartar's aura was at a medium level, when Elemental's was at medium-low. Elemental was more advanced in the aura element of the fight. She knew how to strengthen it and when need be, to weaken it. Closer to the beginning of the fight she had chanted a rune in order to draw out the lightning and thunder. That was where she would regain her energy when it was lost.  
  
Shartar regained energy from the rain and darkness of the skies. The stars were covered, the rain was cold, and the storm was its anger and rage. Because of the anger and rage, Shartar could keep its aura going longer.  
  
They were equally matched in Auras and energy regain.  
  
The time was 5:05. The fight started at midnight. Five hours was enough to tire the observers, yet the sky was still dark as pitch and Elemental and Shartar were on the opposite roof going at it.  
  
This fight would last until morning breaks.  
  
*~Hikari POV~*  
  
Sensei was fighting on the opposite rooftop. Five of us had already started to sleep while one watched. I watched first. Alex, of course, wouldn't sleep until Sensei slept. I looked over at one of my best friends and fellow student along with me. Sakura was fast asleep. She needed it. I knew she hadn't been sleeping all that well.  
  
Jade is asleep and warm in my jacket. I've really grown to love that little troublemaker. She is like the little sister I never had. I was so happy when she came to me to ask for help on her project, I have always wanted to help with those kinds of things. Maybe I should consider teaching as a career. At least Sensei...  
  
I looked back at the battle scene. They had stopped the clashes and the parries and the strikes. They were circling each other. Come on Sensei, win this for us! Of course I couldn't say that out loud. The rules of any engagement dictate that none of the observers can say anything.  
  
~~~  
  
There was still no sun in the sky when I checked my watch at 7:39. The black clouds still covered every inch of the sky. Jackie would need to be woken up for the next watch pretty soon. The rain was falling a little more softly now. Sakura and I had created a rune shelter to keep the rain off of us as we watched the events unfold.  
  
I looked over at Alex. His face seemed to be older than he was. There was no harm in talking...right?  
  
"Alex?" I timidly went over to Sensei's best friend. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm watching my best friend fight."  
  
There was silence. Okay so talking maybe wasn't one of my brightest ideas, but there was nothing I could do now.  
  
Then Alex spoke. "I'm sorry Hikari, it's just that I'm a little apprehensive is all. You probably have a little bit of worry about what is happening to K-chan."  
  
"I do," I answered quickly, but softly. "However, I'm not the one that has known her since she was 14."  
  
Alex nodded his head, but kept watching the fight before us. They were still circling, using their weapons every so often to cast a rune at the other.  
  
I looked at my watch: 7:56. Time to wake Jackie up.  
  
"Alex, please don't stay up the whole time. Sensei wouldn't like it."  
  
He only nodded, but I was sure he wasn't going to follow my advice. Jackie woke up easier than expected, and for me, lying down on the ground was so incredibly welcome, that I almost forgot to put a one of the blankets we had brought with, around me.  
  
*~Jackie's POV~*  
  
8:00 to 12:00 was my time period. Apparently this fight wasn't over yet. The sky was black. Bad day Bad day Bad day. Jade and the others were fast asleep except for Alex. This was understandable, considering this is his best friend was fighting a very important battle. Only time would tell the outcome of this fight. Fate was to decide.  
  
I decided to work though some of the basic exercises for my martial arts. It helped to take my mind off the fight for a long while. When I was done with that, I began the calming flow of T'ai Chi. With my eyes closed I could see the deep blue of the San Francisco sky and feel the warmth of the yellow sun, but when I opened them again, I saw only Black. He had woken up early and had decided to take the next watch.  
  
"Captain Black, I-" I didn't know what to say to my friend. He was watching a woman he considered his daughter fighting her archenemy.  
  
"Don't worry about it Jackie. I know what you want to say. And thank you, for not walking away from this."  
  
I smiled at him, before falling asleep before I hit the pavement.  
  
*~Captain Black POV~*  
  
Elemental was still fighting. Now was mostly relying on skill and technique. They would resume their aura charges later.  
  
As much as I wanted to tear my eyes from that scene I couldn't. Elemental was as much a daughter to me as she was a close friend to Alex. I glanced over at the man that had not slept since the night before last and watched his face. It was completely stoic; not one expression or feeling. It was as though he was distancing himself from the pain that Elemental was feeling.  
  
I looked back towards the opposite rooftop. Elemental caught a parry and gave back one of her own with a zing of magic to it. Shartar paused before she attacked again.  
  
Then it struck me. Elemental and Shartar were soaked to the bone and lightning was striking only near Elem. The rain and lightning must be ways to retrieve power. If only they would break to regain power.  
  
~~~  
  
My watch was over at 4:00, but I stayed an extra half-hour until Sakura awoke. There was no reason to wake her up when I didn't mind doing and extra half-hour.  
  
"Captain Black..."  
  
"Yes, Sakura"  
  
"You should have woken me up."  
  
"Well, now you have a 3 and a half hour watch instead of a four. Don't you think that is much better?"  
  
Sakura only rolled her eyes as I eased myself onto the rooftop to get some shuteye. The last image I had was of Alex, watching his K-chan.  
  
*~Sakura POV~*  
  
I immediately went over to Alex for and update.  
  
"What's the status here."  
  
He didn't even look at me when he gave his answer.  
  
"There were aura parries and strikes, then they circled each other, then they attacked with technique and skill."  
  
"How do you feel about all this?"  
  
His eyes never wavered. "Sakura, I don't like it one tiny bit. I never have I never will, but that doesn't mean I won't support K-chan in what she does. I will stand behind her in all that she does, because I know it is for the good of us all and not just her."  
  
I nodded and resumed my own chaotic thoughts.  
  
"What if..." sencarios were circling in my head.  
  
What if Sensei got hurt?  
  
What if she uses too much power?  
  
What if she fails?  
  
Alex seemed pretty sure that she wouldn't. I had faith in Sensei, it is hard to see one of the persons you consider close to you fight for an incredibly long period of time. I mean, this is getting ridiculous. Me and Hikari have never had to fight this long. There is no reason Sensei should.  
  
Alex seemed calm about this...maybe a bit too calm. I asked him.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Is your sensei fighting?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then, of course, I'm not all right."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Then there was silence. I spoke again.  
  
"When is this going to end?"  
  
"When the dawn comes."  
  
I looked around and sure enough I saw the black clouds with rain still coming down. It wasn't coming down in torrents but it was coming. I glanced at the watch Sensei had given me. It was 8:03. Time to wake up the last of the watchers.  
  
I nudged Jade's shoulders gently. "Jade."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Your watch."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She got up and went over to where Alex was standing. I took that as my cue to fall asleep. All that worrying sure tires you out.  
  
*~Jade POV~*  
  
Elemental was still fighting. She had been fighting since midnight and now at only four hours to midnight, again, she must be exhausted. I turned to Alex for some answers.  
  
"Is she gonna be all right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will she have any injuries?"  
  
"Possibly"  
  
"Where has she gotten the energy to fight?"  
  
"You are a very inquisitive child."  
  
I hung my head. "I know."  
  
"Curiosity is good sometimes."  
  
"But not all the time." I thought of all the times I had gotten into trouble because of curiosity.  
  
I thought I saw Alex almost smile. Then there was a silence, until I asked the question that changed everything.  
  
"Why is Elem fighting?"  
  
Alex took in a deep breath and started to talk.  
  
"K-chan fights because she knows it is right. She doesn't do it for glory, fame, or for herself. She does it for others. That is a rare talent to be able to fight for those who will never know you saved them. "  
  
I looked closer at the rooftop battle.  
  
"K-chan will never give up, no matter how many odds are stacked against her. She will continue to fight simply because she knows that good must win and she is on the good side."  
  
Then it clicked.  
  
I would do my project on Elemental.  
  
She was everything I was looking for and then some.  
  
In my head I began to plan out my oral report. I roughly outlined it and imagined the responses of my classmates. I saw my teacher giving me a good grade. And then I realized that Elemental was the one who got me the desire to get those good grades. She taught me a lot in the short time I've known her. What I've learned from her, I would never forget.  
  
Alex hand suddenly rested on my shoulder. I looked up into his tired face.  
  
"Wake everybody up. The Victor will be decided soon."  
  
I nodded and went first to Jackie and then Captain Black and then Hikari and then Sakura. They all got up and went over to the side closest to the rooftop upon which Elemental and Shartar were fighting.  
  
And there we waited.  
  
*~End POVs~* 


	12. Chapter 12

Raining Hard  
  
Chapter 12: "In this world it is not what we take up but what we give up that makes us rich." - Henry Ward Beecher  
  
They waited.  
  
They watched.  
  
Alex watched most of all.  
  
Elemental and Shartar stood on either side of the rooftop. They were perfectly still, each studying the other. Elemental held her sword in front of her as Shartar held her obsidian staff weapon diagonal to the ground with the blade resting on the rooftop.  
  
The spectators stood on the other rooftop watching the unfolding scene.  
  
Shartar spoke first. "You have fought well, and I commend you for your ability to copy."  
  
Elemental heard the cut, but did not respond.  
  
Shartar continued. "Of course, you always were able to learn faster than I was-"  
  
"You did not learn anything. The body you are inhabiting learned everything for you."  
  
"When will you learn?" Shartar shook its head. "I am Shana."  
  
"You are the being who happens to control Shana's body."  
  
"Wrong."  
  
"Right."  
  
Elemental said this with such conviction that Shartar's eyes went wide. There was no hiding or hindering the truth from Elemental. She could recognize a lie a million light years away.  
  
However, Shartar had other seeds of doubt to sow.  
  
"You let Shana down."  
  
Elemental's stare at her enemy did not waver.  
  
"You condemned her to this."  
  
"I intend to free her."  
  
"But when will you?"  
  
Elemental did not respond.  
  
"The only way to free Shana is by killing me and her along with me. Is that really what you want?"  
  
Elemental did not respond.  
  
On the opposite roof, Alex bristled at the harsh words. He could feel Elemental's stance weakening. Shartar was bringing up the past purposely. It was bringing up the past so that Elemental would doubt. "But she can't doubt," his mind screamed, but his lips were silent.  
  
Elemental remained silent as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She let the air out of her lungs and opened her eyes suddenly. The light that was there was different from what had existed before. The light pulsed like pure fire.  
  
"You will not make me doubt my destiny."  
  
"And what praytell is your destiny? Do you even know what it is?" Shartar sneered as it said the words.  
  
"Shana made her choice. Now I make mine."  
  
Elemental attacked with the speed of lightning, and her sword found its mark in Shartar's shoulder. It screamed an unearthly howl, and blackness flowed out of the wound instead of blood. Elemental's face remained cool and calm the entire attack, as if she was immune to the pain she caused.  
  
Shartar let go of her weapon in order to grab a dagger in her costume. Elemental anticipated the move and jumped out of the way of the swinging dagger. As Elemental jumped away lightning hit her arm and burned the forearm. She landed on her feet clutching the boiling flesh.  
  
Shartar saw the burn and smiled. They were both wounded equally!  
  
On the opposite rooftop, Alexander waited with the appearance of calmness. Captain Black was pacing the length of the rooftop and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the lightning burn Elemental. The rest were visibly agitated. The only question that existed was, "When will this end?"  
  
~~~  
  
It was 11:30. After the next half of an hour, Shartar and Elemental will have been fighting for 24 hours. None of the watchers seemed ready to believe that, except of course Alex. He was one of the few people that truly knew Elemental's abilities.  
  
The sky was still black with rain clouds, but the rain had become a drizzle. The lightning and thunder had stopped at 11:15. But even with all of what had happened in the last 24 hours, most of them were not ready to accept what they saw next.  
  
At 11:30, both fighters had attacked.  
  
At 11:30, the world held its breath.  
  
At 11:30, began the end.  
  
From when Elemental had gotten burned, the two were content to stand in wait. Every once in a while one would attack and the other defend, but neither did anything significant until 11:30.  
  
Shartar attacked first with its powered up staff weapon. Elemental jumped high into the air to avoid the strike. She dealt one of her own as she landed on the rooftop once more. Elemental was not ready for the blow that threw her off her feet after she had cut Shartar once more.  
  
Shartar looked on with what seemed like intense satisfaction as she saw Elemental slowly get up. The blunt end of Shartar's staff weapon was still extended.  
  
"You won't escape me this time."  
  
"We still have plenty more years," Elemental responded as she drew herself up to full height.  
  
"Yes, but you won't escape without injury"  
  
Shartar lunged at Elemental again and Elemental sidestepped the attack. Shartar attacked again and this time found a kick from Elemental hitting its side. Shartar caught the foot and tried to pull her enemy to the ground, but Elemental anticipated the move and used Shartar's hold on her foot to leap up and kick its face with the other foot. Shartar fell to the floor as Elemental released her foot and landed on the other side of the roof.  
  
Shartar slowly got up and faced her opponent.  
  
"Advisor, do you not know the last rule?"  
  
Elemental didn't respond.  
  
"The opponent has one last strike after falling."  
  
Elemental nodded gravely.  
  
Shartar gathered her energy and the dark became thick in the air. Elemental leveled her head at her enemy. Rules dictated that she could not move. As Shartar began to throw its dark magick, Elemental's last thought was how Alex was going to hate her for this.  
  
*~Jade POV~*  
  
She was doing this for us. She was doing this for San Francisco. She was doing this for the world.  
  
I watched the last two hours with that realization in my mind. Elemental didn't have to do anything for anybody, and she chose to.  
  
I winced as Shartar landed her first blow on Elem. I silently cheered as Elem knocked her enemy to the ground. But nothing would prepare me for what I saw next. Elemental stood there as Shartar prepared to attack. Anyone could see it, it was incredibly obvious, but Elem didn't move.  
  
Then it happened. Something I can only describe as a black bolt of lightning hit Elemental. I heard her scream and I looked away. There was no way, there was absolutely no way that had happened. As tears welled in my eyes I saw Alex across the roof looking away. He must have walked away from the fight. And I was certain that if I had seen his face, he would be crying.  
  
I forced myself to look back at the fight. Elemental was still standing after the black bolt and Shartar was on her knees. I heard the simple, "You win," from Shartar and I breathed a sigh of relief. Elem was done fighting. Suddenly black smoke engulfed Shartar's form and when it cleared no one was there. Then Elem visibly untensed her body, and fell onto the roof.  
  
I gasped, and saw a blur run past us and jump to the roof. It was Alex. It was then I realized that there was nothing Alex wouldn't do for Elem. He held nothing back from her, including his life.  
  
*~End POV~*  
  
Alex was the first to reach Elemental. Gently he moved her head to place her in a more comfortable position. He smiled down at her open eyes.  
  
"I know you are going to be upset with me-"  
  
"K-chan, I knew that would happen. I do know most fighting rules and regulations."  
  
Elemental smiled.  
  
"In fact, K-chan, I'm very proud of you. I'm proud of you for choosing to do what you did."  
  
Elemental looked up into Alex's face. "Thank you, Ate-kun. You do more for my spirit than you know."  
  
Alex smiled and smoothed part of her undone hair away from her face. "Anything for you K-chan. Anything. Any time."  
  
By this time the others had raced up the stairs and were on their way over to where Elemental and Alex were. As Alex picked K-chan up to carry her home, Captain Black took his black coat and laid it over Elemental as a blanket. She smiled her thanks and then went to sleep, lulled by the gentle arms of her best friend.  
  
*~switch scene~*  
  
Early Monday morning found the entire group back at Elemental's home. Jackie and Jade discussed what they had seen with Hikari and Sakura. Captain Black and Alex watched over Elemental from the door of her room as they added bits and pieces to the conversation between the students and confused uncle and niece.  
  
"Jackie, she had to fight."  
  
"Gus, I appreciate what you're trying to do-"  
  
"I'm not making this up. She fights because she has to."  
  
Kari cut in. "The fact is, it is fate. It is destiny. There is nothing anyone can do about it, even when we want to."  
  
The last part she snuck a noticeable glance over at Alex.  
  
Sakura's entrance into the room stopped Jackie's next question from being spoken.  
  
"Hot Chocolate, thee coffees, and two teas." She set the tray down she was carrying. "Alex-san, cream right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Captain Black, black."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Jackie, cream or sugar?"  
  
"Cream please."  
  
Sakura, ever the perfect hostess, prepared the coffee in front of them, put a bunch of whipped cream on the hot chocolate for Jade, and put sugar and cream in the tea for Kari before taking black tea for herself.  
  
Everyone stopped for a moment to enjoy their drinks.  
  
Sakura looked at Jackie and gained his attention before she spoke.  
  
"Sensei doesn't mean to be in the middle of things, she just is. That is the way things go in her life. Sometimes fate needs to be followed."  
  
"I don't know how you both seem to know more than Uncle."  
  
Sakura and Kari smiled. They had learned most of the Chan's secrets.  
  
Kari simply stated the reply, "We had a good teacher."  
  
Jackie nodded.  
  
The room took a lighter note as silence fell over the occupants. Lamps were on, candles were lit, and the aroma of hot drinks drifted throughout the room. A sense of security and peace settled and took root. Alex kept a watchful eye on Elemental, as the others calmed their nerves, and enjoyed just being together. And even though there was not complete understanding among all gathered in that living room, an aura of peace surrounded the house now called a home. 


	13. Epilogue: Jeremiah 29:11,12

Raining Hard  
  
Epilogue:  
  
"For I know the plans I have for you," declares the Lord. "Plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you a hope and a future. Then you will call upon me and come and pray to me, and I will listen to you." -Jeremiah 29:11-12  
  
April 23rd, Jade received a letter from Elemental. She hurriedly ripped open the handwritten letter.  
  
Purest Jade,  
  
I was very honored to hear that you did a project on me. I was also very surprised. It never occurred to me that anyone would look up to me while I am still perfecting my character and my life. But life is a very funny thing.  
  
That's mostly why I'm writing. Black said you were asking him about my life, and that he told you some vague answers so that you would be able to do your report and quench your curiosity, though I'm thinking only all the knowledge in the world will satisfy the questions in your head.  
  
My life is not one to put down on paper, but I can pass on a few pieces of knowledge that I have learned from life, friends, and teachers. But I will not bother with most of them, except the most important:  
  
The first is, Life is full of trials. And those trials are storms that will make you or break you. Note: those two terms are not always separate. Sometimes it takes a broken life to make the best life. The important thing is to weather the storm. To take the rain, to accept the lightning, to hear the thunder –and to not be fearful. You can be afraid, but do not let that fear govern your actions. Never let that happen.  
  
Second, Life is too short not to live with Passion. I'm talking serious Passion. Be passionate about life, but not to the point of abandonment. Be smart, but be passionate and live life the way it was meant to be lived.  
  
And third, there is a future for you. I know that life is hard, annoying, pestering, and downright...frightful. But, to know the security of the future is safe, to know you have a purpose in your life, that will give you all the passion you need to get through life. The verses I give you are Jeremiah 29:11-12. Look them up or don't; it is your decision. But take comfort in what they say...that these verses are true.  
  
In closing, I must say thank you for what you have taught me. You have retaught me to see through a child's eyes. You have strengthened my faith. You have renewed my conviction and my prayer for the world. So, thank you once again, and may God bless you.  
  
Ever a Teacher and Confidante,  
  
Elemental of Mercy and Grace,  
  
Cassona "Kassie" Ishida  
  
Jade refolded the letter and put it on her bedside table. Elem taught her a lot, and she was still willing to teach as long as Jade wanted to learn.  
  
A knock at Jade's door startled her thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Jade, may I come in?"  
  
"Sure Jackie."  
  
Jackie came in and saw the opened letter.  
  
"So what did she say?"  
  
"Thank You."  
  
"For..."  
  
"I'm not really sure."  
  
There was a pause in the room.  
  
"Jackie, why do people stop seeing the world as kids do?"  
  
"It's part of growing up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Some people think that to make informed decisions, you have to see the world for what it is. You can't have illusions, like children sometimes do."  
  
"Like asking the rain to go away?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Rain Rain go away; Come again some other day."  
  
Jackie smiled. "Something like that."  
  
"Storms are needed and accepted. We can't just get rid of rain."  
  
"True."  
  
Jade looked Jackie in the eye. "Did you like Elemental?"  
  
"Yes," Jackie responded, "in my own way. I respect her for what she does and for what she will do. However, I cannot believe that she is alone in all her struggles."  
  
"Storms can make or break a person, and not necessarily in that order."  
  
"You may be as wise as Uncle one day."  
  
Jade smiled.  
  
"But until that day you have homework."  
  
And in place of the customary groan came, "I was just gonna do that."  
  
"Good."  
  
And it then dawned on the pair, that Elemental had done much more than impact Jade's life...She had altered its end.  
  
THE END  
  
AN: Hey Y'all! It has been a long long long time since I've been able to write. March was incredibly busy and annoyingly long. Anyways, here are responses to some:  
  
VampireNaomi: Thank you so much for reviewing as much as you do. I really reallyl really appreciate it. I hope you like the last of the story!  
  
ShadowElfBard: Thanks, glad it's a good thing. (  
  
Soulful-sin: Thanks, and I don't recall saying that Jade was ten. I just said she was in fifth grade. And even if she was ten, what's not to say that she can be mature for her age? Thanks for the review. 


End file.
